


Random Shuffle Challengefic - Drarry

by NovemberTuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bizarrely eclectic musical taste, M/M, Microdrabbles, Swearing, boys making out, challengefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberTuesday/pseuds/NovemberTuesday
Summary: 1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.





	Random Shuffle Challengefic - Drarry

**What the Water Gave Me - Florence + the Machine**

“Wait.”

“No.”

“Wait, seriously. It’s time for breakfast.”

“Fuck breakfast,” Harry said, nuzzling Draco’s neck. His skin was so smooth, and he smelled so good.

Without meaning to, Draco moaned. Harry’s kisses were turning to nibbles and both Draco’s desire for breakfast and wanting to attend morning classes was waning.

“Fuck breakfast,” Draco said.

**Catch and Release - Silversun Pickups**

Open mic night, the sign read.

“Pardon me. Want to live in a fantasy…”

Draco, intrigued by the voice, squeezed his way to the front of the room.

“Come on and taste it  
Just get excited cause you're giving in.”

He was intrigued by the voice, and by the sexy poetry.

“Follow me  
Down the streams of sweat on your body”

It was Potter. 

**No Leaf Clover - Metallica with the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra**

It feels right this time. 

All he has to compare it to is Ginny, really. Where that was awkward, this flows, where that was tepid, this is euphoric. Draco feels right under his hands.

 

**Hold Back the Rain - Duran Duran**

They circled each other above the pitch. Draco had bird shit on his robes, and Harry was laughing. Sunshine was glinting on his hair. It felt so good to be up there, light and motion.

They spotted the snitch at the same instant, and both shot off in search of it. The fans were cheering. They were broom and broom, close enough to have a conversation.

**When Doves Cry - Prince**

Draco flew down the stairs, scowling. A first-year fluttered nervously out of his way. 

Maybe I am just like my father, he thought, Harry’s words echoing in his ears. Their first fight had been sudden and unexpected. 

He was too upset to read, and the weather rendered flying out of the question. Usually when he was this upset he went to Harry, but that was impossible now. 

**Black Boys on Mopeds - Sinead O’Connor**

Harry stood in the doorway, looking somberly out at Draco’s back. Draco slung a leg over Dean Thomas’ moped and clung to Dean’s back as he rode away. He clung like a lover, not a friend.

Harry could feel the loss in his chest. 

**She’s Gone Away - Nine Inch Nails**

Draco was shoved in front of Voldemort. He refused to kneel but a kick behind his knees and rough hand on his shoulder forced him to his knees.

“Draco. I had such high expectations of you. Then I found out that you were fucking Potter. Such a disappointment.”

Draco held his head high.

**Hallelujah Chorus - London Philharmonic Orchestra and Choir**

Harry pulled Draco under the tree and kissed him softly. “Happy Christmas”

“Happy Christmas,” Draco said.

They fell to the silk skirt that circled the Christmas tree. Silver icicles reflected the colored lights all around them.

**Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat Wanz**

“It’s actually a good way to buy clothing,” Harry said.

“You mean buying clothing… other people… have worn?”

“Well yeah.”

“Muggles are bloody crazy.”

**Terminal Frost - Pink Floyd**

Fingers moving gentle over soft skin, soft as sighs coming out of reddened lips that kiss over and over, and bliss careens through both.

Intensity builds, touching wanting taking, and in the distance, thunder.

 

**Gypsy - Fleetwood Mac**

“Harry, you are remarkably tormented by goobersprouts.”

“Is that so?”

“I’ve only ever seen such an infestation on Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh? How does that happen?”

“Oh, it’s a manifestation of unrequited love.”

“Do tell,” Harry said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I'd love to see what happens when other people try this challenge. I cheated just a smidgen for the sake of coherence but overall I stuck with the rules.


End file.
